


be still my pathetic heart

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is also an instructor, Attempt at Humor, Its shitty, M/M, Pole Dancer! AU, Pole Dancing, Pole Dancing Instructor!Kuroko, but god did i try, but i tried my best okay, greatest friend ever!kise, i know the title is shitty, its pole dancer au tho there's only like two sentences of kuroko dancing, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: Kise is the greatest friend ever. That's it. That's the whole story.  Oh, also, Akashi is a dork.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akakuro4869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakuro4869/gifts).



> For Lai Natalie :3 
> 
> I told you not to expect anything dude XDD

Ryouta lets out another high pitched scream and his iron grip on Seijuurou’s arm turns into harsh and rapid smack and Seijuurou restrains his self from sighing with difficulty. 

 

Seijuurou was not amused. 

 

No.

 

Not at all. 

 

Ryouta clutches his arm again and calls out his name with a bit of desperation, as if Seijuurou can help him at all. This time, Seijuurou doesn’t stop himself from sighing and he looks own on his shoes. 

 

Why?

 

Why is Seijuurou even here?

 

He could be doing literally anything else but be here. He could be reviewing for his classes, he could be doing his paper or he could be unpacking his things and cleaning his new apartment but no, Ryouta had to come by his place so early in the morning and drag him to god knows where. 

 

Seijuurou’s not even sure where he is exactly. When Ryouta came by earlier and had blabbered on and on excitedly about something, Seijuurou had immediately tuned him out. Seijuurou have been friends with Ryouta for years now. Since middle school actually and if you’re friends with Kise Ryouta, eventually you’ll develop the ability to tune him out and pick out only the important details to whatever he was saying. But the thing was, it was early in the morning and Seijuurou’s mind was still not functioning fully, so he’s really not sure where they are. Apparently they’re in a dance class or something. 

 

Aomine Daiki, Ryouta’s boyfriend, is a dancer and apparently, they’re doing a presentation or performance thing, Seijuurou’s not really sure. And of course, Daiki invited Ryouta to watch who in turn dragged Seijuurou with him. But Daiki is not a normal dancer. He’s a pole dancing instructor and he and his fellow instructors are doing a presentation thing and that’s why Seijuurou’s here while Ryouta is crushing his arm in a death grip. 

 

Seijuurou really, really _really_ wants to go home but he’s a nice friend and contrary to popular belief, he actually cares for Ryouta and if Ryouta needs him to be here to help him restrain his raging hormones, then so be it.

But that still doesn’t change the fact that Seijuurou is bored and he really want to go home. 

 

_’Don’t worry, Akashicchi. I’m sure that you’ll find something that you like.’_

 

That’s what Ryouta said and yeah, Seijuurou appreciates Ryouta’s valiant effort in trying to help him find someone, he really does, but as of the moment, Seijuurou is hopelessly and pathetically pining over someone. Someone who probably doesn’t even know that Seijuurou exists. 

 

And maybe that’s why Ryouta’s really trying hard to help him get over that someone but for now, Seijuurou is hopeless because every time he looks at the people dancing on the stage and doing crazy stunts with the metal pole, all that he could think about was what if it was that certain someone on stage? What if it was him? How would Seijuurou react? 

 

And just like that, Seijuurou’s pathetic situation rears its ugly head again.

 

“Akashicchi! Look! Look! I swear to god, look!” Seijuurou sighs again and looks up, with the intention of telling Ryouta that no, he is not interested on whoever shirtless guy is going to dance on stage but a familiar blue catches his eye and Seijuurou’s breath gets stuck in his throat. 

 

Because up there, on the stage, gyrating seductively against the pole, wearing nothing but black short shorts and a red necktie is the special someone that Seijuurou has been pitifully pining for. 

 

How long has Seijiuurou known him again? When did he first saw him again? It’s been a year, hasn’t it? A year since he first saw him in that quiet corner of the library.

 

Seijuurous till clearly remembers that day. He had come to that corner, looking for a certain book in history only to find the most beautiful and ethereal being he had ever seen in his life. Sitting on the floor between bookcases and surrounded by books was a guy in a white shirt and blue jeans. His hair was the same shade as Seijuurou’s favorite flower, hydrangeas and the clear blue sky was in his eyes. 

 

Seijuurou remembers the feeling of his chest constricting and his mind slowing down, all thoughts of finding the book gone. All that mattered was the blue angel sitting in the quiet corner of the library, so quiet that for a moment it felt like they were in another universe. 

 

Seijuurou had just stood there and stared until the angel raised his head and had looked at him with star filled eyes. 

 

_”Um, do you need something?”_

 

The angel had asked and all that Seijuurou could do was shake his head wordlessly, walk away as fast as he could and collapse on the nearest chair that he could find. 

 

Since then he had been hypersensitive with him. He never really mustered the courage to go to him and start a conversation but he had at least managed to learn his name, which Ryouta may or may not have lent a helping hand with. 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya. 

 

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya and even though it’s embarrassing, Seijuurou never fails to get butterflies fluttering in his stomach every time he sees him or hears his name. 

 

Though right now, there are no butterflies flapping their wings frantically inside Seijuurou’s stomach. Right now, Seijuurou feels…hot. His face is burning, he’s sure of that. But inside, his stomach is nothing but a pit of molten lava. Everything is just burning for Seijuurou. 

 

He knew that Kuroko has a toned body, he could tell that by just watching how his clothes wraps around his body but he never thought that Kuroko was _**this**_ toned. 

 

Kuroko is always silent at class. He never really stood out. He was always modest so Seijuurou had never really thought of the possibility that he might be a pole dancer. Or a pole dancing instructor. But that doesn’t mean that Seijuurou doesn’t like this new information. Because he does. He really does. 

 

A _**lot.**_

 

Don’t mind the fact that Seijuurou’s heart is seconds away from popping out of his mouth every time Kuroko rubs provocatively against the pole. 

 

He wants to be that pole. 

 

Seijuurou really wants to be that pole. 

 

So hard. 

 

“I told you you’d find something that you like.” 

 

Seijuurou turns to Ryouta and sees that the other is grinning at him mischievously. Ryouta obviously knew that this would happen. And Ryouta is definitely going to get that fountain pen that he’s been lusting after as a thank you gift from Seijuurou. 

 

“Oh my god, Akashicchi! Look!” 

 

Ryouta frantically points at the stage and Seijuurou sees that Kuroko Tetsuya is doing what looks like to be a very difficult stunt but at the same time, very erotic. With his legs spread like he’s doing the splits sideways while in midair, Kuroko spins around the pole and Seijuurou feels lightheaded.

 

Seriously, if this gets more intense, Seijuurou’s gonna have a problem. 

 

A hard problem. 

 

Inside his pants. 

 

Kuroko does another crazy stunt and suddenly he’s hanging upside down with only his powerful thighs clutching on the pole, keeping him from dropping to the ground. 

 

“Holy shit. He could probably crush a watermelon with those thighs.” 

 

And Seijuurou’s pants feel tight. 

 

Too tight. 

 

And Seijuurou thought that that was it but then Kuroko looks at the crowd and their eyes meet. Sky blue eyes widen a bit while Seijuurou’s sure that he’s just dead. And even if he survives, he’s not sure if he could recover at all after this day. 

 

After that, everything becomes a blur to Seijuurou. All that he could think about was Kuroko on that stage with that metal pole and his thighs. He wasn’t even aware that he’d come back to his apartment until he was in front of his door. 

 

Sighing a little bit, Seijuurou fishes for his apartment key in his pocket. As he was about to open the door though, a familiar blue catches his eye again and as usual, he turns to its direction and he literally chokes on air because standing in front of another door just beside Seijuurou’s is none other than Kuroko Tetsuya. 

 

Of all the places, of all the apartments that Seijuurou could’ve picked to move into, he just happens to pick exactly the one besides Kuroko Tetsuya. Either someone up there was getting tired of his pitiful pining or they were really having fun making him suffer. Though Seijuurou has a sneaking suspicion that Ryouta’s got a hand in all of this because he still clearly remember Ryouta practically begging him to pick this apartment because apparently he has a “good” feeling about this one. 

 

“Akashi…Seijuurou, right?” Kuroko asks and he tilts his head a little bit and Seijuurou feels his chest constrict a little bit. 

 

How can this guy be super seductive one second and then freaking adorable the next? 

 

Wait. 

 

Wait a minute. 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya _knows_ his name? 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya knows that he _exists?_

 

Oh.

 

_My._

 

_**God.** _

 

“Akashi-san?”

 

“Ah…yes. And you’re Kuroko Tetsuya, right?” Seijuurou mentally pats himself for not giving away to the other how much he’s freaking out inside. 

 

‘Great acting skills there, Seijuurou.’ 

 

“Yes. Uhm, you were there, right? Earlier this morning? With Kise-kun?” Kuroko asks and he then he looks away.

 

“Yes. Ryouta invited me to watch with him. You guys were really good.” Seijuurou answers, half wishing that this awkward situation would end but at the same time, wishing that it’d continue on a bit longer. 

 

But then Kuroko blushes and looks away and then looks back. “Th-Thank you. So, um, would you like to have some…lunch with me?” Kuroko’s voice drops to a whisper at the last three words and he looks everywhere but Seijuurou, the blush on his cheeks spreading to his ears and neck. 

 

“L-like a…date?” 

 

“…Yes. A date.” 

 

It took Seijuurou a while to realize but when he finally did, it felt like he was having a mini heart attack. 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya is asking him out on a date. 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya, the most perfect being in the whole world, a smoking hot pole dancer, someone who is miles and miles away from Seijuurou’s league, is asking him out on a date. 

 

Oh man.

 

 _Wow._

 

“I’d love to.” 

 

 

###

 

 

Hours later, Seijuurou enters his own apartment after Kuroko had entered his own, a bright smile on his lips and Kuroko’s number written on a piece of paper, safely tucked in his breast pocket. 

 

Seijuurou takes out his phone and starts typing. 

 

 

_To: **Thirsty Sunshine**_

 

 _Ryouta, thank you._

 

 

_From: **Thirsty Sunshine**_

 

 _no problem akashicchi~_ ;) 

 

 

_To: **Thirsty Sunshine**_

 

_Monday, lunch, my treat._

 

 

_From: **Thirsty Sunshine**_

 

_yayyy~~~~_

 

 

Seijuurou smiles again. 

 

Yay indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best. Actually, this is not even okay, at least for me. I'm upset with myself. But at least I tried...? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *rolls away*


End file.
